


Whole Promises

by Papillionth



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, post kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papillionth/pseuds/Papillionth
Summary: Roxas met Naminé in Radiant Garden instead of Riku, this is their conversation on the way to Destiny Islands.





	Whole Promises

**Author's Note:**

> listen i very strongly believe that roxas should've been the one to meet naminé during the epilogue of kh3 so i wrote this to reflect that

The sun was warm on Naminé's skin as she walked out of the castle, a slight breeze blowing her hair onto her face. She shielded her eyes from the sun, taking in a deep breath and giving herself a moment to feel. She smiled. Happiness. That was what she feeling, pure, unadulterated happiness. The girl brought a hand to her chest, feeling a beating heart beneath her skin. Her smile widened. All she had wanted, all she had ever wanted, was to walk freely, to choose her own path, Ienzo, Ansem and Even had found a way to give her that...

Naminé was broken from her thoughts by the sound of an aircraft approaching, she stood in awe as it landed, and soon after a blond boy Naminé's very heart and soul was connecting to approached her. Her smile faded as she watched him approach, time seeming to stop as the memories of the past came rushing back to her. Of Twilight Town, of telling him who he was, of their promise.

“Naminé, it's time to go.” He said, smiling, reaching out his hand for her. She took it, nodding, and together they entered the Gummi Ship, course set for Destiny Islands. They sat in silence for a while, both watching worlds go by. Naminé was still unsure if this was real, if she was just dreaming inside Kairi's heart like she had so many times before... She had to be sure.

“Roxas?” She began, tentatively turning in her seat to face him, “We're back, aren't we?” She asked, “We're... We're whole?” She caught his eye, hoping with every fibre of her being he'd confirm it, and he smiled. “We're back, Naminé. We meet again, like we promised, but this time with no strings attached. It's new, it's strange and different, feeling like this. Knowing that it's not going to end, but we're here, Naminé. We're not going anywhere.” He paused, laughing softly, “Except to the beach.”

Naminé hummed in response, cracking another smile. “It feels like I've woken up from a long sleep... There was a moment where I spoke to Sora, in another world. But it wasn't me, it was just my soul... I thought I was dying.” She turned away, facing the window, “Then there was a light, the same white light I saw when I first reunited with Kairi, and I slept again.” She frowned, “I was happy when I saw Sora again. Although he doesn't remember me, truly, I had hope again, that maybe it wasn't the end for Nobodies like us, that we could _be_.” She hadn't noticed, but whilst she'd been speaking Roxas had stood, and was now kneeling next to her. “We _are_ , Naminé. We won. Light defeats darkness, and we're that light. We may have come from darkness but the connections our hearts made,” he touched his own chest as he said this, “have allowed us to become light, to live and breathe and feel.” He gently placed a hand on her cheek, “This isn't a dream. It's our reality. It's the reality of Xion, of Axel. Of us. We might have to go to school now, though, and if it's as bad as it was in the Twilight Town I know then, eh...” He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck. He smiled warmly at Naminé and she felt herself smiling back, and returned to his seat. 

“So we finally get to be together.” She said, more to herself than anyone else, “We can finally talk. I can explain everything from back then, and you can explain everything from now, that I missed, that led to us being here.” She watched as the ship made its descent to islands she'd only ever known through memories that weren't her own, taking Roxas' hand as they walked onto the beach. He gave her a smile, squeezing her hand. “We have an entire lifetime to talk, no one is going to take our time from us again, I _promise_ you that. Let's go and see the others.” He went to walk towards the beach, where everyone was waiting, but she pulled him back. She felt tears dripping down her cheeks, but she was still smiling, she still felt this extreme happiness. Naminé pulled Roxas towards her, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing. She could feel him crying too. After a time she pulled away.

Naminé had smiled a lot since regaining her physical form, and she hoped she wouldn't stop smiling ever again.

“Let's go.” She said, “Together.”


End file.
